Revenges Backfire
by chibigoten124SSJ3MysticPan
Summary: (a/u) t/p g/b planet vegeta get wished back the briefs move there is peace for 4yrs till vegeta gets courrupted and kills gohan & goku, pan & goten train for revenge 14yrs later they leave to get their revenge but something goes wrong (better sum. inside)
1. Default Chapter

Revenges Backfire  
  
Disclaimer: I do not know DB/Z/GT or any of it's characters I only own my idea.  
  
Summary: (A/U) T/P G/B After many years waiting Vegeta's wish has finally come true, by the power of the eternal dragon Planet Vegeta has been revived along with its inhabitants. Vegeta and his family leave Planet Earth to go and take their rightful place as the royal family. And there is peace on both planets until only 4rys later Vegeta has some how become corrupted and kills Goku and Gohan. The offspring of these powerful saiyans Pan and Goten after witnessing their father's death train for several years, to become more powerful. After 14yrs of training Pan and Goten travel to Planet Vegeta seeking revenge. But something seems to go wrong, and what do the offspring of King Vegeta have to do with it? And will Pan and Goten kill all of the royal family? But then again the do have the kind hearts of their fathers, maybe some one will be let go. And to what length will these 2 part sayians go to avenge their father's tragic death?  
  
Ages:  
  
Pan: 6 months, 4yrs old, 18rys old.  
  
Bra: not born, 3rys old, 17yrs old.  
  
Goten: 3yrs old, 7yrs old, 21 yrs old.  
  
Trunks: 4yrs old, 8yrs old, 22 yrs old.  
  
[ ] means thinking  
  
" " means talking  
  
(A/N srry if u find this chappy boring but its only the first chappy I swear it will get MUCH better! ^ ^)  
  
MANDY: yep specially when goten and pan take trunks and bra as sla..  
  
CHRISTINA: Shut up!!!!!!!!  
  
MANDY: oops On with the fic! ^ ^ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You have released me from my slumber, why have you awakened me?" Roared Shenlong. "Shenlong I wish that you would restore Planet Vegeta and its inhabitants." Demanded Goku. The dragon's eyes flashed red and after waiting 30 second the dragon said "Your wish has been granted, name your next and final wish."  
  
"Well I guess this is goodbye, bye Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, and sorry that we didn't get to meet you Bra." Goku said sadly. Goku was the only 1 who could speak from the group, everyone else was crying, well excluding Gohan he was to busy trying to make baby Pan stop crying. It's as if Pan knew she was losing her new friend Trunks. Speaking of Trunks, Trunks waddled over to Pan and said "Bye Panny I will see you soon." And with that Trunks bent down and gave Pan a kiss on the cheek but Pan, even as a baby wouldn't let him get away with just that so she grabbed his face and started cooing and then pulled Trunks face to hers and tried to give him a kiss but instead gave him a bunch of drool on his face. Trunks laughed and was about to walk away but to his surprise he heard a tiny voice trying to call out to him. "w-w- wunks!" Pan cooed again. Trunks spun around when he heard his name trying to be called out again. "Oh my god, she is trying to talk!, what do you think she is trying to say?" Asked a curious Videl. "She is trying to say Trunks." Answered Gohan. "T-t- twunks!" Pan cooed once again. "Bye bye Panny, I will miss you too." Trunks said while walking over to Goten.  
  
"Bye Trunks I will see you later." Goten said sadly. "Yeah Goten we will see each other later." Replied a gloomy Trunks. After saying his final goodbye Trunks walked over to his family, and now was ready to leave. "I am getting impatient here, tell me your last wish!" Boomed Shenlong. "Good bye Bulma good luck with Bra!" Yelled Chichi and Videl. Bulma rubbed her stomach and smiled sadly. "Thank you guys, I wont forget you!" Replied Bulma. (A/N vegeta is silent during the whole thing) "Shenlong I wish that you would transported Vegeta, Bulma and Trunks to Planet Vegeta. Goku said in a strong voice.  
  
"Bye!" Everyone screamed at the 3 vanishing figures. "Twunks!" Pan said again. "Ssshhh Panny, don't worry you will see him 1 day. Videl said trying to sooth her. After Videl said that Pan had stopped crying that entire day, it as if she knew what Videl just told her was true. She will meet him again but not in the way any 1 would have wanted. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
3rys later  
  
*Crash* A loud crash sound was heard outside of the Son house. "What do you think that was?" Asked a worried Chichi. "Don't worry Chichi, me and Gohan will see what it was, you and Videl just stay here and watch Pan and Goten." Answered Goku. "Come Gohan lets go." And with that Goku and Gohan left the house. "Mommy where is daddy, and dad?" Asked Pan. (A/N she calls gohan daddy and goku dad) "They went to go catch some fish, so don't worry Pan." Videl lied. "Why did they go without me?, come on Goten lets go!" Yelled Pan. "Okay!" Yelled Goten. And with those finally words Pan and Goten ran out of the house. "NO, Pan, Goten wait!" Yelled Chichi and Videl. They both ran out of the house trying to catch up to the 2 young saiyans, but it was in vain the 2 children had ran so fast and far that the only thing Chichi and Videl could see the dust they had picked up while running. "No, please come back!" They yelled in unison. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Forest  
  
"What do you want here!?" Demanded Goku. "King Vegeta has asked for the presence and of you and of your son, also if you decline you better say bye bye to this Planet of yours. Said 1 of the 2 guards that were sent. "What does he want?" Demanded Goku. "Like I said before, he wishes to see you." "Well, I don't think we can go because if you haven't noticed, your pods can only fit 1 person and, if you can't count there are 4 of us." Gohan replied smartly. The 1st guard just sneered. "Well, if you haven't noticed there is a ship right above us." Everyone lifted their head and sure enough there was a ship. "If you had that huge thing why did you use the pods?" Questioned Gohan. "Hey Shrub how come we didn't think of that?" One of the guards asked dumbly. "Just shut up Jerry." The other guard replied. "Lets go." Bush said in a commanding manner. Gohan and Goku were about to fly up, when Bush took out a remote control and pushed a button, and a beam was sent down from the ship. Right before the beam started to take them up Jerry could have sworn he saw 2 blurs. [aw, whatever it doesn't matter.]  
  
"Hey Goten, you think that guy saw us?" Asked Pan. "Nah, he would have said something if he saw us." Replied Goten. Pan and Goten were currently hiding in a bush, and were watching the events occurring. "Pan I think we should rip the roots out this bush, and run to the beam with this as our disguise." Goten said while examining the roots of the bush. "Okay lets do it!" Pan replied excitingly. And with those final words said Pan and Goten checked to see if the cost was clear, it was so they pulled out the roots of the bush and ran over to the beam. After a few seconds they felt that they were being lifted up from the ground. They both thought the same thing. [Here we go.] "Hey Shrub, we caught a bush in our beam." Stated Jerry. "Well, throw it out when we get into the ship." Replied Shrub.  
  
After everyone was in the ship, including the bush. Gohan asked "Why did we have to use that beam?, we could have just flown." Both guards sweat dropped and then they both said "Its cooler!" "Cooler?" Asked Goku with a huge sweat drop on the side of his head. "We are Prince Trunks guards." Said Jerry. "Oh!" Said Goku and Gohan, but Pan and Goten both thought the same thing [Who is Trunks?] (A/N they forgot everything bout the brief family, and the ship is already on its way to planet Vegeta) "Are you suppose to abducting plants also?" Asked Gohan. "Oh, right the plant I will destroy it now." Said Jerry. But right before he was going to blast it, a small ki blast hit him in the face. "One more step and I will be sure to blast your head off!" Pan threatened She and Goten both jumped out of the bush and were both in a Kamehameha wave position. "Goten, Pan what are you doing here!?" Demanded Goku and Gohan. "We are here to help." Said Goten in a tiny voice. "You could have been killed!, I am very disappointed in you 2. Said Goku in a very stern voice. "Sorry daddy, sorry dad, sorry Gohan." Replied Goten and Pan while cutting each other of. "It's alright but listen to your mothers next time okay?" Gohan asked solemnly.  
  
"Hate to break up your little family moment, but we are here". Said Shrub. "That was fast." Pan said with a confused face. "Of course this ship was fixed up by the Queen herself." Said Jerry. Goku and Gohan nodded in return, because they new of Bulma's genius, but Pan and Goten just had blank looks on their faces and had matching thoughts also. [A queen made this?, why would it go so fast, they are so girly, they wouldn't want to want get messy and junk.] Both just shook the thought, it was getting them even more confused! "Okay, will you please follow us and you then will finally met the King." Said Jerry.  
  
Everyone followed the 2 guards through the castle, until they were before King Vegeta, Queen Bulma and 2 children. A boy with short lavender hair was standing next to the King and a little girl with blue hair was sitting next to the Queen. "Bow down to your King and Queen." Said Shrub while bowing. "They are not our King in Queen, so you better be talking to some 1 else." Pan said. "I was talking to you little girl, and its not King in Queen it is King and Queen." Said Shrub. Pan just wore a blank expression.  
  
"Kakkarot how good to see to you." Said Vegeta. Sure Goku may have been dropped on the head as a child, but he wasn't a total idiot. Goku and Gohan just raised their eyebrows and gave Vegeta a suspicious look. "Oh, really and what might be the occasion?" Asked Gohan. "Hahaha, why would I need an occasion to see some old friends." Asked Vegeta. At this point every 1 had their eyebrows raised and were staring at Vegeta. Vegeta just sweat dropped and said. "I just wanted to talk about your power and compare it to mine." Vegeta finally said. Bulma after hearing this just rolled her eyes, but Trunks and Bra just smirked. "You can beat him dad!, no sweat!" Cheered Bra and Trunks.  
  
"Yeah right!, my dad and daddy, and brother could kick your dads butt any day!" Yelled Goten and Pan while cutting each other off again. The 4 children just frowned at each other. "When you're done with them daddy take care of those weird kids!" Ordered Bra. "Bra watch your mouth!" Scolded Bulma. "Well Kakkarot, now that I have reached SSJ3 now maybe we can fight." Vegeta said with a huge smirk on his face. "Oh really?, have you gone SSJ4 yet?" Asked Goku.  
  
"What?!" Roared Vegeta. "Oh, you haven't well, I am going to show you what it looks like anyway." Replied Goku, and with that said Goku blasted into SSJ4. Everyone except Gohan, Goten, and Pan, were staring wide-eyed at Goku. Goten and Pan's faces were in proud smirks, while Trunks and Bra were scowling. After being in the SSJ4 state for 2 minutes and no one saying anything, Goku returned back to normal. By now Vegeta left eyes was twitching uncontrollably. "G-Guards here now!" Hollered Vegeta. Goku, Gohan, Goten, or Pan didn't bother to power up, these guards were so weak, and they weren't even close to SSJ. Goten and Pan just rolled their eyes. Vegeta just smirked and said "Now!" the second he said that each guard took out a needle with some type of liquid in it and pounced on Gohan and Goku and stabbed them in the neck.  
  
"AAAHHH!!!" Both Goku and Gohan screamed and fell to the ground. "Dad, daddy!!, brother what's wrong!!??" Yelled Pan and Goten who were again cutting each other of. "Should we do the brats next?" Asked 1 of the guards. "Yeah!" Yelled Bra and Trunks. (A/N they r not evil but since their dad is doing bad stuff they think its okay, they worship him) Pan and Goten froze when they saw the needles and when the guards coming closer to them. "Of course go ahead it really doesn't matter." Vegeta said while smirking. The guards came closer, closer, so close that they were an arm length away, the guards were about to stab them when..  
  
"STOP!" Queen Bulma's voice rang threw the halls and that room. "I have had enough!, first you kill 1 of my oldest friends and his son!, but I will not let you get to their children!, do you hear me!?" Yelled Bulma. Trunks and Bra just frowned at their mother's action. "But mommy." Both children whined. "NO!" Yelled Bulma.  
  
Vegeta on the other hand was still smirking but then for some odd reason, he winced and started holding his head as if he had the biggest headache in the world or as if people were yelling right next to him, and then 25 seconds later he just picked up his head and smirked as if nothing had happened. Boy and I thought Goku had problems. "Don't even try to save them woman, they were stabbed them with poison and this poison takes effect the second its in blood." Explained Vegeta.  
  
"No!" Yelled Goten and Pan, and ran over to their fathers bodies and started crying. Their sobs could be heard almost everywhere in the castle. "Come here children, I will make sure you will be okay." Said Bulma. Neither child budged from their father's bodies. So Bulma walked over to them and said "Its okay, I will take you and your daddy's home, and I will get you the best medicine available here, I swear." Both children ran over to her and hugged her. "Guards, get me all the medicine we have to treat poison, get a ship ready and get me 2 stretchers." Bulma ordered. After everything was ready Bulma, Pan, and Goten entered the ship and immediately started treating Goku and Gohan.  
  
"We are here, your Majesty." Said a guard. "Thank you." said Bulma. Bulma, Pan and Goten let the ship with the bodies of Goku and Gohan. They both were barely alive. Once they were of the ship, Bulma had told the guards to take Goku and Gohan's bodies but was interrupted by..  
  
"No Ms.Bulma, we will take them, but thank you for everything. Said a still crying Goten and Pan. "Okay kids, I hope you are all right." Replied Bulma. Pan and Goten walked away to their home. After looking at the scenery for 2 minutes, Bulma turned around to walk back into the ship, but heard the sounds of cries and yells from Pan and Goten and felt the Earth shake. "I am so sorry." Bulma whispered, and several tear drops started drenching Bulma's face. [Vegeta, I know some thing is wrong with you but this is to far, I will try to get you back to normal, but I am afraid that I wont have enough time, if Pan and Goten truly are saiyans, they will come back for revenge. I guess I should see my new friend and ask him if he can tell me Vegeta's future, I know he can see visions and etc.. But I don't know about this 1.] *Sigh* "I hope this turn okay, guards call..." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Cliffy!!  
  
Man, this is the most I have ever written for a fic. And probably the last. *shrugs* maybe I will write this much more often. Anyway I want at least 3 reviews before I think bout postin again. And I am going to do a MAILING LIST, so if u want to be a part of it say yes u would and tell me your email, but if u have a user name just tell me look at my profile, and if u don't have a user name and don't want others to see your email, email me and inside the letter right the name you go by. Oh, and about the Vegeta using poison you will find out tht later. Anyway hope you guys have a happy new year!! ^ ^ 


	2. READ!

A/N  
  
K people sorry to say but I wont be updating any of my fics TILL AFTER midterms. I will update either on Friday or Saturday the 23rd or 24th.  
  
Please stay with me and be patient till then! 


End file.
